PS Write Back
by IzzyBoleyn
Summary: Just random letters going back and forth between our favorite twilight characters. Co-authored by Next Mrs.Edward Cullen Plz be nice its my first fanfic
1. Alice to Rosalie

Dear Sis  
I can see that u are pretty much as bored as I am!! Ahhh I HATE this class we've taken it god knows how many times. I'm thinking that I would like to go on an extended road trip with Jasper but the Porsche is a little ostentatious , do u think Edward would lend me the Volvo... wait a sec..._vision happening..._ nope he wont what was I thinking? Man, he really doesn't know how to share.

Oh and heads up you are gonna have a test next period and uhh you're kinda gonna fail which in my opinion Rose is kinda sad. Oh yeah and the guy that sits next to you is going to confess his unconditional love to you and he's going to make quite a scene. SKIP THE CLASS!!! But he has been you're long time secret admirer. I don't think you should tell Emmett cuz he WILL react badly to you having a secret admirer. Well not so secret anymore ?  
Well the bell is going to ring in 3..2..1..

Laterz Love,  
Alice

P.S Write Back!!


	2. Emmett to Alice

Hey Alice what's up. This is so Rosalie Hale. There is no way that this is Emmett writing...uhh never mind. So Alice, Aly, my lovable, hyper-active, psychic sister of mine, who is Rosalie's uh..I mean my secret admirer? I just need a name, grade, and social security number. Oh and why wouldn't I tell Emmett, he is my husband and I will always share valuable information with me!!

Alice, when are you gonna take Bella shopping again? Bella is so funny when she falls over and trips. Edward made a really good choice. Well I'll tell Rose I mean I'll take your advice and skip class.

Tootles. Emm...Rosalie. 


	3. Jasper to Emmett

Emmett,  
ha! That is so you!! Couldn't you be more obvious? What I don't get is that why are you reading Rosalie's letters, she is going to be furious when she finds out!! Oh and she will find out...Alice couldn't get your message because she is too busy planning Carlisle and Esme's anniversary party, which reminded me, did you get the stuff Alice asked you to get?? Because if you didn't it, well lets just said that along with the party we are going to celebrate a funeral...I just got a brilliant idea, how about a bet? 

I bet you that you didn't get the stuff for the party but the one that is going to murder you is Rosalie for reading her letters!! You are soo dead, if I were you, I would run straight to Italy, cuz the Volturi will have more mercy on you then Rose!! Anyways if you don't make it, can I have your X-box?

Your brother, Jasper.


	4. Edward to Jasper

Jasper,

I know you meant for Emmett to get the letter but it got to me instead. I swear on my existence that Emmett can not get any stupider. Taking Rosalie's letters, what an imbecile. Have you gotten all the things that Alice asked you to get, just because you're her husband doesn't mean she'll take it easy on you.

I guess I should go; I need to check on Bella. I swear, this morning she almost cracked her head open trying to get out of the shower. Luckily I was there to catch her. Then she tripped over her own feet coming down the stairs. Having her human is getting extremely frustrating. Maybe I should just change her and get it over with? Uh-Oh Alice just had a vision of Bella falling out of her window.

Bye

Edward


	5. Bella to Edward

EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN,

You are so over-exaggerating that morning. And for your information, I was not falling out of my window, I was simply saying good morning to the birds on the ledge. I was closer to falling when you popped out of thin air. Besides, you said you liked my klutziness, -_sniffles_-, I guess you were lying to make me feel better. –_Sob-_ I really don't deserve you, as if a ordinary human like me could ever deserve a god like creature like you.-_cries uncontrollaby-_

I am so mad at you right now; I can't believe you would talk about me behind my back. Maybe it's you that doesn't deserve me. –_Sigh_- I don't know why I try and stay mad at you; it's impossible. I'm sorry about what I said that you didn't deserve me. You know it's not true.

Love you much,

Bella


	6. Rosalie to Bella

Bella,

I got the letter you meant for Edward. But, you left in front of my door. Poor, sully human; you mistook our doors once again!! Very hilarious, if I do say so myself Isabella.

Bella I regret (well not really) to inform you that your klutziness is really quite frustrating to everyone, including your dearest Edward. Your so gullible Bella you should have known better than to believe my brother. After all, all you are is another insignificant brother. You don't deserve Edward. I really don't know what he sees in you, you're so boring but oh well

Rosalie


	7. Esme to Rosalie

Rosalie Hale,

I'm very ashamed of you. Bella is not a frustrating human, and you should be happy for your brother for finding someone he truly cares for. Your very lucky that i found this instead of Bella or Edward. You would have severely damaged Bella's self-esteem and Edward would have tried to rip you to shreds.

If i ever find a letter like this again i will punish you severely young lady. I will have Carlisle take away your credit cards and take your car to be made into scraps! Do you understand?!

Your mother

Esme


	8. Carlisle to Esme

Esme

Sweetheart, why are you threatening Rosalie with her credit cards and her M3? That just isn't like you. What did that letter contain that would cause you to act so drastically in the defense of our future daughter in law.

If you want i will talk to Rosalie and try to get her to understand how happy Edward is with Bella... or i can just get jasper to recreate the feelings they have towards one another. Anything for you my dearest.

Your husband.

Carlisle


	9. Alice to Everyone

TO EVERYONE

WE WILL NEVER AGAIN PASS NOTES BECAUSE THEY NEVER GET TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. SHAME ON WHOEVER STOLE THE FIRST LETTER...cough...Emmett...cough.

ALICE


End file.
